


Jigsaw Falling into Place

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: Reeve slid his number across the bar top, placed it just under the attractive stranger’s nose. It was a bold move, but he was on his fourth drink, and the world was at once sharper and more hazy, his needs outweighing the cloud of anxiety in the pit of his stomach. After all, he’d never seen such a beautiful man. Beautiful and mysterious.





	Jigsaw Falling into Place

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested listening: Radiohead - Jigsaw Falling into Place

Reeve slid his number across the bar top, placed it just under the attractive stranger’s nose. It was a bold move, but he was on his fourth drink, and the world was at once sharper and more hazy, his needs outweighing the cloud of anxiety in the pit of his stomach. After all, he’d never seen such a beautiful man. Beautiful and mysterious.

He looked at the napkin with the number scrawled across it, focusing his eyes on it. His hand still clutched his drink, but he was putting it on the table top now, taking the number with long fingers. His eyes slid over to Reeve’s, and they were caught there, warm brown and blood red.

Reeve had never seen someone with red eyes before. They were lovely, haunting. There was something so deeply haunting about the stranger’s beauty. His high cheekbones, his full lips slightly shiny with the liquid that had been in his glass, his red eyes shining bright.

“You don’t want me to call you,” the stranger said. He was wearing a black high-collared turtle neck and Reeve never wanted to see someone’s neck so badly in all his life.

“Oh, I think I do,” Reeve said over the music thrumming just under his consciousness, in his chest. And he did. He wanted to call the stranger and tell him all the dirty thoughts that painted the inside of his mind just then at the deep dark voice he possessed. Reeve didn’t know what he would have imagined the stranger’s voice to sound like, but it was pure sex, dangerous and beautiful alike.

The stranger smiled and scooted his stool up to Reeve’s, plucked a napkin from the dispenser in front of him, and wrote his own number. He handed it over, red eyes sparkling.

“What’s a guy like you doing in a place like this? You could have anyone.” Reeve knew it was a cheesy line, but it was what he wanted to know.

“Same thing you’re doing. Drinking away my worries. Watching the locals.”

“You’re not from here?” Reeve asked.

“No. Next town over. Wanted a change in scenery.”

Reeve moved before he knew what he was doing. His fingers traced those full lips, slightly pink. The stranger smiled against the touch and kissed Reeve’s fingers.

“The name’s Vincent. Vincent Valentine.” Even his name was mysterious. Like a pulp detective’s name from a cheesy movie, but cool all the same. Or the name of a teenage heartthrob or porn star. Either way, it was a name he would likely never forget.

“Some name,” Reeve said. “Mine’s Reeve. Reeve Tuesti.”

“Blending in?” Vincent smirked. So he knew who he was. It wasn’t surprising. It didn’t seem like anything missed that red stare.

“In a word, yes. I like to be amongst the people.”

“Still, the city Commissioner, not a bodyguard in sight, on his fourth scotch. It’s mighty reckless.”

“Yes, well,” Reeve shrugged. “What are you drinking?”

“Gonna buy me a drink?” Vincent asked, swirling his finished drink. “Gin neat.”

Reeve called the attention of the bartender and ordered one more scotch and a gin for the handsome stranger and when the drinks were distributed, he slid his glass over to clink it against Vincent’s.

Reeve watched as Vincent swallowed down the gin, watched his throat work. He wanted very badly to move the fabric aside and kiss that pale expanse, use his teeth to mark it.

“Well. You know what I do,” Reeve said. “How about you?”

“Oh, this and that,” Vincent smiled darkly. So the answer wouldn’t be forthcoming. Reeve was fine with that. Let it be a mystery. The man himself was a mystery.

“Will you dance with me?” Reeve asked suddenly. He wanted very badly to press against that body, to move his face close and kiss those pretty bow lips.

“Depends. Will you go somewhere with me?” Vincent asked. Reeve couldn’t believe his luck. He wanted to skip the dance, go straight to what the dark-haired stranger was offering, but he wanted the anticipation.

“Anywhere,” Reeve breathed, and suddenly they were moving onto the dance floor. The music was louder there, a rock song playing over the speakers. Reeve didn’t care what it was. He only cared about how the stranger moved in closer, his hands sliding up Reeve’s back and drawing himself close. Their bodies moved in and they swayed there, pressed against one another, the drinks fueling their lust.

Reeve kissed him first. He could taste the gin on his lips, that flowery bitterness. But he could also taste the heat of his mouth. He got lost in it. Vincent kissed back, and they still swayed there gently as they explored each other’s mouths.

Soon Vincent was pulling away, pushing through the throng of people on the dance floor toward the front of the bar. Reeve followed. He briefly went to collect his tab, Vincent doing the same, and then they were out into the night.

“I know a place,” Vincent whispered. Reeve could almost still feel the music in his chest, in his ears, in the thrum of his veins. He could still taste Vincent on his lips, but he wanted more.

It was a short walk to a hotel, but it felt like forever. Vincent dragged Reeve along, their fingers joined as if not touching would make them wither away into nothingness.

It was late night, or was it early morning? Either way, the moonlight caught in the stranger’s raven black hair, made it shine like spider silk thread. Reeve wanted to bury his fingers in it, never come up from kissing his lips.

As they booked a room, their fingers moved apart, but then they were pressed against one another in the elevator. As it stopped on their floor, Vincent dragged Reeve along to the number on the keycard.

Reeve pressed Vincent against the door when they were inside. He kissed him until they were both breathless, then he kissed him more. Reeve peeled off Vincent’s tight shirt, finally revealing the smooth expanse of his throat, and attached his mouth there, kissing and biting. Vincent moaned so prettily that he bit him harder. He was rewarded with questing fingers on his hardness.

Vincent moved to his knees in front of Reeve and pried open Reeve’s pants, his red eyes trained up, burning with desire. He took Reeve into his mouth and sucked with those pretty lips, taking him down to his wiry dark pubic hair. He rolled his balls in his hand and hollowed out his cheeks.

It felt so good Reeve let him do it for a while before he dragged Vincent up by the hair, crushing their lips together. More clothes were shed.

Reeve rummaged in the drawers, found what he was looking for, and pushed Vincent toward the bed. He loomed over him, pressing kisses to his face and lips as he handled him roughly, shoving him into the bed. Vincent groaned.

Reeve tore at the wrapper of a condom with his teeth, rolled it on quickly, and spread lube over his cock as he moved up onto the bed. When he sank inside Vincent he arched below him and cried out, showing his throat. Reeve continued to mark it as he thrust inside him over and over, building a rhythm.

Vincent was much more vocal than he would have imagined, and it was driving Reeve insane. He wished he could drive in deeper, totally consume him, but this was enough, to feel him from the inside, to take him over and over and kiss him searingly.

Vincent hooked his legs over Reeve’s shoulders and it drove Reeve in deeper. They stared into each other’s eyes and Reeve silently hoped he’d meet this dark stranger again.

He was riding to heaven between Vincent’s thighs, his eyes rolling back as he spent himself. It was like a jigsaw falling into place, hammering in along to the beat of Reeve’s heart. Next time, he’d do it without the condom so he could feel himself paint Vincent’s insides. He wanted nothing more than to claim Vincent as his.

Vincent came a heartbeat later, shuddering through it. Reeve watched possessively, hand smearing the mess over his stomach and then sucking his fingers in, tasting him.

They kissed again and then they parted. Vincent cleaned himself up and redressed. They didn’t fall asleep in each other’s arms. They parted ways, Vincent’s fingers in Reeve’s hand before they trailed away.

In the morning, Reeve had a text. It read “Had fun, Commissioner. Do it again soon?” Reeve had a Cheshire Cat grin.


End file.
